the Prep and the Juvie
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: WORKING TITLE. TDI never happened. There's a new kid at the school Duncan , who finds an immediate interest in Courtney, who has absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. Can he get her to loosen up? DuncanxCourtney sucky summary... i know
1. Chapter 1

A group of girls sat at a round table, lunch trays pushed to the side, whispering and giggling.

"I heard, he's been to juvenile hall, _eight_ times!" Bridgette said, holding her hands up, signaling she wasn't lying.

"By what I heard, he got sent to the _real_ big house because of all the bad things he did!" Gwen grinned. "That's actually pretty hot in my book..."

"Gwen! Girl, I thought you were better than that. Besides, you already have a man. That guitar dude, you know, Trent? Does that name ring a bell?" Leshawna stated, crossing her arms.

"It's not like I'd actually _date_ guys like him." Gwen laughed. "Way too rebellious for my taste anyway. I like my guys without a juvie record, thank you very much."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, eyeing her friends as she walked towards the table, setting down her lunch tray and took a seat. "Hey guys," she greeted. "What cha' talking about?"

"The new guy." Bridgette grinned. "He's totally hot, but I don't think you'd like him. In fact, you'd probably hate just looking at his direction." she shrugged. "Or _any_ boy's direction, might I add."

Courtney gasped. "Hey, I like checking out a few guys every once in a while! I just don't like wasting most of my time giggling about them, so immature." she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he's coming this way!" Gwen whispered, pointing forward, behind Courtney, who turned around to look.

A green-mohawked male, who looked like one of those guys who worked at a tattoo parlor, walked towards them, along with a Trent, Geoff, and DJ.

"Hey, ladies, mind if we join you for lunch, today?" Geoff asked, grinning as he squeezed in between Bridgette and Gwen. The others sat down too, leaving the newcomer to sit next to Courtney.

"We'd like you to meet, Duncan." Trent said, leaning forward on the table. "He's new, so go easy on him." Duncan nodded at everyone, side glancing at Courtney, giving her a wink and a smile, she glared, deliberately, then shook her head, her cheeks burning furiously as he gave her a small nudge. She examined him carefully for a moment while he looked away from her, _Who would do such a thing to their body?_ she thought, examining the two studs on the top of his left ear, the one stud on his right, the one on his eyebrow, and the small one on the side of his nose.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Gwen."

"Name's Leshawna."

Courtney stayed silent, but she rolled her eyes when everyone waited for her to introduce herself. "Courtney." she managed to utter without looking up, avoiding Duncan's gaze on her.

"So, Duncan, what classes did they give you?" DJ asked, Duncan replied by just shrugging and handing him his schedule. Everybody but Courtney gathered around to check.

"Hey, Court, you guys have almost the exact same classes." Bridgette let out a laugh. "Except for wood shop."

Courtney's eyes widened as she looked up. "Excuse me?" she stood up to snatch the paper away, and examined the paper carefully. She was right. They were all the same as hers, except for one. She stared hard at the paper for a minute, until she gave up on hoping that what she was seeing wasn't real. She finally set the paper down. When the bell rang for the next class, she felt relieved, until she realized she would be having it with Duncan. She gave out a sigh, picking up her lunch tray, getting up and walking towards a trash can. When she turned around she came face to face with Duncan.

"Hey, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." he smirked at her, blocking her way from the trash can. Courtney scowled, glancing at the spiked dog collar around his neck. _Was that even allowed in the dress code? _Courtney moved to the side, about to walk away.

"Would you please leave me alone?" she glared at him, crossing her arms, glancing around at a few people staring at the two. "We're going to be late for class." she stated, trying once more to walk away, but he just kept blocking her.

"Why don't you say, we ditch? Have a little make out session behind the dumpsters?" he winked, flashing her a smile, leaning in a little too close for comfort. Courtney pushed him away in disgust.

"Ew! Look, I do _not _get involved with people I barely know anything about! Especially if it's somebody I've known for less than a few minutes!" she snapped, finally passing by him, bumping her shoulder into his, shaking her head as she walked to her next class. As she sat in her seat, she got lost in her thoughts, muttering to herself as she pretended to take notes. "Ugh, It's only been less than half an hour and I already hate his guts... geez, what is it with him?"

"Aw, you talking about me, Princess?" Duncan smiled, leaning over her desk. Courtney looked up, realizing she hadn't been paying attention to him walking into the classroom and being sent to sit in the seat behind hers.

"Do _not_ call me that!" she hissed, Duncan shrugged, taking his seat, enjoying his view. Courtney's cheeks were burning, feeling his eyes on her for the rest of the hour, until she finally snapped.

"Would you leave me alone?" she asked, in a voice a little too loud for the classroom.

"Ms. Henderson, would you like to share something with the class?" the teacher, Ms. Bryan, asked, turning around from the white board.

Courtney glared at Duncan, then looked back at the teacher. "No, thank you, Ms. Bryan." she mumbled, leaning forward on her desk, and writing down more notes. She was grateful that this was the last class for the day, and quickly gathered her things into her backpack, which she immediately put on as she got out of her seat.

When she ran into Duncan again, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked, looking up and pointing her index finger at him.

"Hey, can't a guy be friendly to a..." he wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. "pretty girl like you?"

"Look, if you're trying to turn me into one of those _skanks_ you've probably dated before, it's not gonna work. Because I will never, ever, be into you at all!" Courtney threw her hands up in the air, and let them drop down to her sides, and she stormed out, passing Bridgette on the way.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the rush?" her friend smiled, looking at Courtney and stopping her in her steps. "You look... well, mad! What happened?"

"That... that new guy keeps trying to make a move on me!" Courtney groaned, running her hands through her hair. "He's so annoying!" Then, she felt a tug on her hair.

"You know, if you're still up for it, you could always meet me by the dumpsters if you wanna make out. Or we could just do it right here right now, I'm cool with that." Duncan was once again getting into her personal space, wrapping his arm around her. Courtney glared, shaking out of Duncan's grip.

"Get away from me, you delinquent!" she shook her head, pushing him, and walking quickly to the school doors. Bridgette followed, trying to catch up.

"That's going to cause a few nasty rumors, Court..." Bridgette looked up at her friend. "You know how the girls here love to gossip, and you know how it spreads, fast."

Courtney stopped in her steps, turning to her friend. "You had to remind me?" Bridgette shrugged, smiling at her friend, giving her a 'sorry' smile.

* * *

**AN:**

**So... what do you guys think? Reviews please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment to get out of the car. She saw people whispering to each other, and laughing, like her friends had the day before, except it was _everyone_. She didn't see Duncan anywhere in sight, which was good on her part, but that still meant she'd probably have to face any rumors and gossip on her own, even if she had Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna by her side. She shut her eyes, sliding on her backpack. She slowly opened the door, stepping out of the car, and locking it cautiously. As she passed a few people, they still whispered, but never looked in her direction, so that was probably a good sign. She walked up the steps, and stepped into the hallway, fluttering with people at their lockers, and a few looked at her, so she stared forward until she reached her locker, and punched in her combination.

"Hey, Courtney, how's it going?" she heard a feminine voice ask, Courtney looked to her left, seeing a raven haired girl.

"What do you want, Heather?" she asked, sighing as she picked up her English text book and a notebook, holding it to her chest, and turning around to face her.

"What, can't I just talk to my good friend, Courtney?" Heather asked, putting on the fakest, innocent face ever.

"I suppose." Courtney rolled her eyes, shutting her locker.

"So, I saw you and the new guy getting a little close and personal yesterday." Heather giggled. "I had no idea you were into boys like that. I mean, an uptight preppy, with a juvie?" Heather's laughter conceded.

"Shut. It." Courtney snapped, just about ready to stomp on one of Heather's toes. _If she says another word, she's gonna wish she hadn't worn those tacky wedges..._ "and, I am NOT uptight!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Heather rolled her eyes, then spotted Lindsay passing by. "Lindsay!" she summoned her minion--er, I mean, called over her friend.

"Oh, hi, Corey!" the blonde greeted Courtney, smiling sweetly. Courtney gave her a nod. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Lindsay, do you think Courtney, here, is," she paused, turning her head towards Courtney's direction, and looked her over, then turned back to Lindsay. "_uptight_?" The blonde paused for a second, blinking, trying to synthesize what the word 'uptight' actually meant, and gave up.

"What's 'uptight' mean, Henna?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Heather grunted, rolling her eyes again. "Ugh, never mind." she took Lindsay's wrist and was about to go, then she looked back at Courtney. "Have fun with the delinquent."

Courtney glared, then saw something green from the corner of her eye, and she turned around. Duncan had just entered the school building, and she let out a frustrated sigh. She dropped her books on the ground in front of her locker, and speed-walked towards his direction until she practically collided into him. Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the shirt, and led him into the custodian's closet. She flicked on the lights and shut the door behind her. At the sight of the enclosed space, Duncan smirked.

"Princess, if you wanted to be alone you could've just asked." he laughed. "Besides, I thought you didn't get involved with 'guys you just met'."

Courtney didn't care about the nickname this time, and grabbed his shirt again and pulled him down to her level. "Did you tell _anybody_ that we had a... a.... _thing_? Because, people are already spreading rumors about us!"

Duncan's smirk turned into a grin. "You really think I'm that cocky?" he shrugged, "I didn't tell anybody. Besides, if I had told anybody something like that, I'd at least say it was me and that hot Heather girl, instead of you." he scoffed. "Like anyone would believe I'd land a goody-two-shoes like you."

Courtney groaned, her eyes widening as she pushed Duncan, though it wasn't really helpful since there wasn't even really space to move in there. "I..." she was furious, and her hands shook as she searched for something to say back. "I hate you!" was all she could come up with, and at that, she opened the door, and got out.

"She so doesn't hate me." Duncan shook his head, walking out shortly after.

"Hey, man. What was that about?" Geoff put his hand on his shoulder, and stared at Courtney, who obviously overreacting about the whole situation.

"Only known the girl for a day, and she already can't keep her hands off me." he chuckled, holding his fist out for Geoff to give him a knuckle touch.

_Gym_

Courtney was usually very comfortable wearing the tight short-shorts the school was given for the girls' P.E. uniform, but today she dreaded wearing them in front of _him_. She tried to ignore the fact that Duncan was staring at her the whole time their class was doing stretches. The one thing she was lucky about, was that he wasn't standing behind her while they were. They were doing the 'cherry picker' stretch, and she had to bend down many times, and doing that right in front of him, was just plain torture.

"Okay, class. Time for your first lesson. Today, you'll be doing trust exercises. Now, I will need two volunteers to help demonstrate how it works. Anyone?" Nobody raised their hands, each student having a bored expression, not really wanting to look stupid in front of the class. "Hmm... nobody. As always." the coach let out a sigh, and hit his forehead, shaking his head. "I guess I'll just pick two random students from the attendance list." he grinned, and picked up the clipboard, sliding his finger down the list of names, poking at two different areas on it, and looked up at everybody. "Courtney Henderson. Duncan Warner. It's your lucky day. Duncan, since you're new, I'll go easy on you. You get to be the one who catches Courtney, rather than vise-versa." Courtney's eyes widened, and she looked to Duncan, who smiled at her. A few of the others whispered to each other, staring as the two walked up to the front, and stood next to each other. Duncan nudged Courtney, and since she knew she would probably get in trouble for any kind of bad physical contact, she just nudged him back, giving him a glare.

"Courtney, stand about a foot in front of Duncan, there. Now, hold your arms out to the sides, and Duncan, keep your arms out forward so you could catch her when she falls back." the two did as they were told. "Now, Courtney, fall back when I tell you to."

"Don't worry Princess, you can trust me." Duncan whispered, smiling as his eyes travelled to the one part of Courtney's body she had been trying to hide from his view. She shut her eyes, fighting the urge to just turn around and tell him off.

"Okay, now, fall." Courtney did as she was told, and fell back, letting Duncan catch her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Duncan, feeling her head on his chest, and her dark eyes caught the gaze of Duncan's blue ones. For a while, she forgot she had to get up, and then she shook her head, trying to stand up straight. Duncan just smirked, keeping his grip on her as he tried helping her regain her own composure.

"Let go of me, already..." she muttered, shaking Duncan's hands off of her as she brushed herself off, standing up. She glanced at her classmates, who were already ordered to repeat what they had just seen. She glanced back at Duncan, and crossed her arms.

"Geez, I was just trying to help." Duncan shrugged. "All I did was hit on you a few times, there's no need to make a big deal out of it." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well after that 'one time', people already started spreading rumors." Courtney turned around to face him. "I have a reputation to keep, and meeting you hasn't really helped much."

Duncan scoffed. "Wow, Princess has a reputation?" he laughed. "Look, if it'll make you happy, I'll back off." he grinned. Courtney paused to look at him for a moment, trying to see if he was lying or not, she couldn't tell, since she had only known him for a day.

"Really?" Duncan nodded, which made Courtney smile. When she turned around, Duncan stuck out his hand, to show that he had crossed his fingers, and he shook his head. "It'll be hard though, trying to ignore that cute butt of yours." he winked, passing by her as he walked over to one of the benches. Courtney gasped, glaring. "Ugh, I knew I couldn't trust you!" she grunted.

_Lunch_

Courtney had decided to just not eat, and she, Bridgette, and Gwen were all sitting in one small circle in the grass. Courtney was going on and on about how annoying Duncan was, how much she 'despised' him.

"Courtney, you're taking this a little too seriously." Gwen commented, holding up her index finger. "I mean, it's not like there was never any rumors going on about you before he showed up."

"Gwen's right, and, I don't know, Court, but maybe you should try to.... well, maybe give into him at least." Bridgette shrugged. "I mean, you haven't had a boyfriend in a while. Like, as in, since elementary school. And hey, they do say opposites attract, right?"

"Ew, guys! I can't believe you would even suggest something like that!" Courtney made a gesture of someone trying to choke themselves. "I mean, he was staring at my..." Courtney glanced around before continuing. "my _butt_ in the gym this morning at P.E.! He's a pig!"

"So... he likes you. So what?" Gwen said, taking a bite of an apple.

"He does not like me! He'll probably just use me, and then throw me away like any other girl he's probably dated before." Courtney crossed her arms, tucking a strand of hair behind he ear. "Plus, have you seen all those piercings he's got? I bet he has a few tattoos somewhere on that body of his, also."

"So, he's sort of a rebel, so what?" Bridgette let out a laugh, and patted Courtney on the back. "You're getting a little too uptight, here, Court."

"Don't say that!" Courtney snapped, making Bridgette flinch. "I am NOT uptight!" She stood up, placing her hands on her hips, scowling. She then saw a few people stare at her, and she shook her head, sitting back down again. She sighed. "Sorry."

_After School_

Courtney was just at her locker, getting ready to leave school again. Thank God it was Friday, right? Well, we'll see about that.

"Hey Courtney." Courtney turned around, seeing Tom, the school's Student Council Secretary.

"Hi, Tom. What's up?"

"The Student Council is meeting up at Geoff's house to discuss a few things later, you coming?" Courtney's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I didn't know we had a meeting..." she looked confused. "You guys set one up without consulting me, first?" Tom shrugged, nodding. "Ugh... no worries. I'll be there. What time?"

"Six o' clock." was all he replied back, turning and starting to leave.

"Isn't that a little late to have a-" Courtney shook her head. "Nevermind." She let out a sigh, walking out the school doors. She paused, smelling a horrid smoky smell from the side of the building. Her nose scrunched up, and she walked to the side, seeing Duncan, leaning on the wall, a cigarette placed between his two fingers, as he blew out a puff of smoke. Courtney gasped, walking up to him, and taking the cigarette and throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it.

"Hey, what's your problem that was my last-" Duncan looked up, to see Courtney shaking her head at him. "Princess!" he grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped. "What were you doing smoking that crap on the school grounds anyway? You could get expelled, and you haven't even been here that long!"

"Aw, and I thought you didn't care about me." Courtney glared again, kicking him in the shin.

"As if!" Courtney grabbed Duncan by his shirt. "Look, nevermind that. You really need to seriously, leave me alone, these rumors are getting out of control, and as Student Council President, I really, really, can't handle any of this right now!" Duncan shrugged.

"Whatever you want, just don't stretch out the shirt, 'kay, babe?" Duncan chuckled, and Courtney let go, shaking her head as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOOHOO. I got reviews for my Noah story. Haha. Now, here's your present, THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE PREP AND THE JUVIE. Woot. I bet you love me right about now, huh? Yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Haha. Edit: yeah I started writing this a long time ago. I'm so, so sorry D:**

**Disclaimer: I swear, if I really owned TDI, then I'd have Noah locked up in my closet right now. (I LOVE NOAH, RAWR. He's MINE :D)**

Courtney took a long while to find a good parking space, considering most of the street had been parked with cars, but she was lucky enough to find a spot two houses down from Geoff's. When she got out of her car, she was unaware of any suspiciousness there might be going on the street. However, every step she took closer to the house, the more noise she heard, and when she finally made it to the front door, a boy holding a drink had stumbled out, throwing up in the bushes as he passed her. Courtney turned her head in disgust, and gasped when she saw how crowded Geoff's house was, and his house was pretty big. She squeezed her way through many hot and sweaty teens, until she found Tom dancing with a girl. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned to her.

"You set me up!" Courtney snapped, giving Tom a death glare. He chuckled, rolling his eyes, not seeming to care.

"Yes, yes I did." He nodded at her, flashing a smile. His breath smelt of alcohol, and Courtney wrinkled her nose. Thinking it was best to not start an argument with him, she proceeded to look for a phone.

"Okay, you know what, this party is _over_, I'm calling my parents!" she yelled to nobody in particular, over the music. A mildly sober Duncan had spotted Courtney, not too far away, and he followed her. When Courtney got to the phone, she was just about to dial a number, but was interrupted by Duncan saying, "Heh, just something I'd expect from you. Ruining everybody else's fun just 'cause you can't handle a little party."

Courtney lowered her eyes at the sight of him, "Excuse me, but this 'little party', is getting out of control!" she protested, shaking her head, then she looked towards the direction of the front door, where a few seniors from their school had barged in, carrying barrels of beer. Courtney looked to Duncan, raising an eyebrow to prove her point.

"Please, the party is just _barely_ starting. You haven't seen anything yet." Duncan crossed his arms, smirking. "How 'bout you and me play a little game of, oh, say, Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Okay, first off, _ew_! Second, there is no way I'm going to play any of your sick 'party games'." Courtney scowled, unconsciously setting the phone down.

"Fine, go ahead, be a downer. That's your choice, but unlike you, I'm going to go have some fun around here." Duncan gave her a look, and then headed towards an area nearby where a group of people were seated in a circle, spinning the bottle to see who was going into the closet next. Courtney stared for a moment, thinking back to all the times she had refused to go to parties, and to when she last had any fun. _Maybe he's right… maybe I am a downer…_ she thought, but then she shook her head. _Ugh whatever, I'll prove him wrong._ Courtney headed towards the circle, sitting next to Duncan on his right. He didn't seem surprised, however, when he noticed her.

"I'm guessing you changed your mind?" Duncan asked, not looking in Courtney's direction, but at the bottle, which someone had spun to determine who was going in the closet next.

"Yes… but this doesn't mean I like you." Courtney replied, rolling her eyes.

"I never said that you did." Duncan smirking, then grinned when he saw the bottle had landed on him. It was his turn, and he gave Courtney a wink before he spun it next. Courtney bit her bottom lip, waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. She just wanted it to stop so she could get it over with, but she froze once she saw who it had landed on. Her eyes were glued to the bottle, and she didn't move or say a word.

"Looks like you're the lucky winner." Duncan chuckled. Courtney recollected herself quickly, and she turned her head towards Duncan. She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped.

"Just get in the closet so we can get this over with." Courtney stated, her cheeks starting to feel warmer as she felt everyone in the circles' eyes on the two of them, making their way into the closet.

"Whoa, slow down, we've got seven minutes, no need to hurry." Duncan lowered his eyes at her, opening the closet door. Courtney crossed her arms, lowering her head as she headed in, hearing people 'woo' and cheer them on before Duncan got in too, and closed the door.

"Okay, if you even _touch _me, I can accuse you of rape!" Courtney whisper-snapped, glaring at him through the dark.

"Jeez, calm down. I wasn't even going to do anything… _yet_." Duncan chuckled, taking a step closer towards Courtney through the small space, causing her to take a step back, though there wasn't much space to move anymore.

"Why do you keep acting like you like me so much?!" Courtney snapped, demanding an answer, staring right into Duncan's blue eyes, but had trouble keeping up her glare. She'd never noticed how, well, _nice_ his eyes were, and her heart raced.

"Who says it's acting?" Duncan shot back, smiling, then backing away from her. Courtney looked really uncomfortable, and Duncan gave out a sigh, actually feeling, well, _bad_.

"Hey, look. If you don't want to do anything, we can just, waste the next few minutes just standing here in the dark," he started, "I, uh… I'm sorry if I've been bothering you and all that."Courtney's eyes met up with Duncan's again, and she searched his face to see if he was telling the truth, which he was, and she was surprised, but shook it off.

"I-I'll admit, that, I _may_ have overreacted about your behavior…" she sighed, never used to admitting her own flaws, "But, okay, look, I don't want to 'spoil your reputation' or anything with you looking like you did absolutely _nothing_…" she giggled, "So, um…"--Courtney took a few steps closer to Duncan until there was hardly any space between them-- "just, _don't_ let anybody else know that I did this, okay?" Duncan was about to nod yes, but Courtney had already pressed her lips to his, and he was surprised at first, but he eased into it, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He would've brought up that they could've just messed up their own clothes and hair to make it look like they did something without actually doing _anything_, but he liked Courtney's idea better, and went along with it.

After what seemed like forever, which was actually only two minutes, they heard a knock, with people telling them that their time was up, and they pulled away. Courtney breathed, her mouth open as if she were going to say something, but she didn't. She stayed silent, staring at the ground as she opened the door, and she glanced back at Duncan. _Did I really just do that?_ she thought to herself, her head spinning. She walked out, shaking her head.

Duncan, too, was pretty baffled by what had just happened. He scratched the back of his head, and looked to the other guys who were rooting him on when they saw how he looked, and he offered them a grin. He didn't sit back down in the circle, however, and went to follow Courtney, wherever she was ran her hands through her brunette hair, a million thoughts going through her head, and she blinked, trying to get rid of every single thought of Duncan that was making her feel so, different. "God damn, I just met the boy a couple of days ago and he's already driving me _crazy_." she complained out loud as she had finally escaped out of Geoff's house, walking on the sidewalk to look where she had parked her car.

"Well, excuse me, but it was your idea to make out in that closet back there, Princess." Duncan remarked, and Courtney turned around, rolling her eyes when she saw the green Mohawk-ed male.

"Why is it that practically _everywhere_ I go, there you are?" Courtney groaned, slapping her forehead with her palm, shaking her head, turning towards him, sighing.

"You're not denying that it was your idea." Duncan stated, pointing a finger at Courtney. "And, uh, actually, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're following me. But, uh, I wouldn't blame you, practically half the girls at school already want me, anyway."

Courtney crossed her arms, "I thought you said you were going to _stop_ bothering me." she said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Actually, I said I was sorry, I never said anything about stopping." Duncan winked with a chuckle, messing up Courtney's brunette hair, glared, blushing, and lightly hit Duncan's arm, not responding to his comments.

"Technically, by you not replying, I'm assuming that means that you admit you're following me _and_ it was your idea to make out." Duncan crossed his arms, too, looking down into Courtney's eyes to try and intimidate her. "Oh, and by the way, you're blushing."

"Oh, wow." Courtney laughed, staring right back into Duncan's blue eyes, "You are such an arrogant, cocky **(AN: My inner Harold is laughing and saying 'Haha! She said **_**cocky**_**! LMFAO.)** little bastard, aren't you?" she shook her head, leaning forward towards Duncan.

"If you're into 'arrogant, cocky little bastards', then most definitely." Duncan shot back, leaning closer, widening his eyes, then lowering them, grinning at the former CIT. Courtney was frozen, now realizing the little space in between them, and she gulped.

"Could you quit acting like you're so interested in me, when you clearly aren't?" the brunette asked, pleadingly."I already, told you earlier, it's _not_ an act." Duncan pointed out.

"Th-That's just it. Guys like _you_, are _not_ supposed to be into girls like me! I-It's just not how things supposed to be!" Courtney shut her eyes tight, frustrated, starting to back away, but Duncan stopped her, holding onto her arms to pull her back closer.

"Why does the thought of me liking you bother you so much?" he asked, shaking his head, confused, looking at Courtney, not letting go of her. But Courtney was silent, biting her bottom lip, trying to avoid his eyes, but couldn't, refusing to look away from her."Courtney, tell me." Duncan said, actually using her real name this time, and she glanced up at him, but found she couldn't look away as Courtney opened her mouth to answer, Geoff yelled from the front door of his house, obviously drunk, "Hey, D-Man! Come on, get back into the party, dude!" And at that, every ounce of confidence Courtney had to talk to Duncan, disappeared, again, and she shook out of his grip, turning around, getting into her car.


End file.
